Glough
Glough (pronounced "Gluff" ) is an ill-natured, misanthropic gnome who tries to take over Gielinor in the Fifth Age. Glough's schemes are thwarted in The Grand Tree quest, and once again in Monkey Madness. He used to be the head tree guardian of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. He summons a Black Demon to kill the player in The Grand Tree, and in Monkey Madness has another "pet", the Jungle demon, that he uses to further his schemes. The Grand Tree King Narnode Shareen sends the player on a mission to discover why the Grand Tree is dying. Little do they know that the wheels of Glough's dreams of world domination and hatred of humans have been put in motion, he is in the process of preparing an armada of warships to strike at the heart of the human kingdoms. In The Grand Tree, players discover that Glough has hired a man named Charlie to steal the Daconia Rocks—magic stones kept by one of the original creators of the Grand Tree, Hazelmere, that can be used to wound and even kill the Grand Tree—so that he can frame him as the one who is responsible for the dying Grand Tree. Glough has used these rocks on the roots of the Grand Tree to wound it. In framing Charlie, he attempts to convince King Narnode that humans are trying to destroy the Grand Tree, which the King initially believes. The player eventually finds evidence of Glough's culpability in these plans and discovers that Glough has contracted workers to construct large warships in a distant Ship Yard to invade the human territories and attempt to control the world. After presenting this evidence to the King and following an investigation of Glough's estate by the King's subjects, the King explains that all they found were a couple of sticks. When the player deciphers the meaning of these sticks and takes them to their intended area, the player finds themselves entrapped by Glough who sets a Black Demon on them. The player kills the Demon and finds King Narnode at the end of the passage with his troop inspecting the roots and finding the rocks. Under the weight of all of this evidence, King Narnode has Glough placed under house arrest and the player is rewarded for their work. Meanwhile, an angry Glough plots his revenge against the player. Monkey Madness King Narnode sends the player to investigate the disappearance of the elite 10th squad, who were tasked with decommissioning the Shipyard where Glough was preparing an armada to attack mankind. It turns out that the 10th Squad crashed on a small island south of Karamja due to powerful winds that damaged their gliders. When most of the squad leaves the island to inspect a nearby atoll that had been spotted prior to the crash, several of them are captured by sentient apes who imprison them. Some of the 10th squad escape. Two conduct espionage while three others work on carrying out a rescue operation for those captured. In Monkey Madness, players discover that G.L.O. Caranock is continuing Glough's plans for warfare with the humans, in the apparent absence of a confined Glough. King Awowogei, the leader of the apes, is eventually found to be conspiring with Glough's henchmen to attack mankind. By utilising a technological breakthrough privy only to Glough and his circle, they will be able to teleport all of the 10th squad to an arena with an enormous Jungle Demon to have them killed off. Fortunately, the squad commander, Sergeant Garkor, learns of their intent before they act on it, and with a bit of ingenuity, enables the player to teleport with the 10th squad when it happens. The demon is defeated, and it appears that Caranock's and Awowogei's plans are foiled for the time being. After Monkey Madness, Glough can still be found in his treehouse, and when spoken to, says, "Mark my words, the monkeys are listening". This may hint at a future monkey quest. Ancient page Glough is mentioned in Gnomish language on My notes page 13. "Laufata ki Glough ki Ta Quir Priw Undo eso, Tolly, gnomo kar is Glough hamo sarko pro Arposandra Qua!" It has been partially translated as follows with the Translation Book : "The eye of Glough of The Guardian Tree Land for, the idiot, no gnome but Glough has begone to become the Stone City Guardian!" Prisoner of Glouphrie During the Prisoner of Glouphrie, a cutscene is shown where a gnome named Glouck is training a group of similar looking gnomes to become invisible. The player even says this to Golrana. Trivia * He wears the same uniform that the gnomes being trained by Glouck in Prisoner of Glouphrie wear, hinting that he may work for him. * In Gnomic Negotiations, it is revealed that a few years before current times, a human threw a pie in a Gnome's face, in an attempt to join in with their fondness of jokes. The gnome, revealed to be Glough, instead of laughing, was completely cool. This might be the cause of Glough's hatred of humans. Although his Journal implies that he hated humans long beforehand. * In the quest, The Eyes of Glouphrie, a Gnome with an identical appearance to Glough can be seen breaking Oaknocks anti-illusion machine. It is possible that this is Glough himself. The Gnome that places human food at Prince Argenthorg's tables during a cutscene in The Path of Glouphrie also appears identical to Glough. References nl:Glough Category:Antagonists Category:Quest NPCs Category:Gnome Category:Tree Gnome Stronghold